When insuring a driver, insurance companies often rely on actuarial data based on age, gender, martial status, vehicle classification, driving distance, and driving history. Such individual features provide limited insight into a driver, and furthermore, do little to inform insurance companies about other drivers. Insurance companies would prefer to insure safe drivers, but it can be challenging to predict what drivers are safe, especially without receiving detailed personal information. Thus, there is a need in the insurance application field to create a new and useful system and method for assessing risk through a social network. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.